Rencana Untuk Mendapatkan Mu
by shitsuka
Summary: Setelah 13 jam bergelut dengan kertas – kertasnya akhirnya Alfred berhasil menyelesaikan seluruh rencananya, dan memutuskan akan memulai rencananya esok hari.Warning inside  RnR?


Di kamarnya, Alfred F. Jones sang pesonfikasi dari negara United States of Amerika terlihat sedang sibuk mencoret – coret kertas. Kalau di lihat dari jauh Alfred terlihat seperti seorang yang sedang sibuk karena banyak buku berserakan di atas meja, dan kertas – kertas lecek yang tercecer di lantai. Tapi, kalau kita lihat dari dekat kita dapat mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Ternyata Alfred sedang menyusun beberapa cara untuk mendapatkan hati Arthur Kirkland, orang yang dulu pernah menjadi ayah, lalu menjadi kakaknya, dan sekarang menjadi temannya. Sejak dulu memang Alfred telah menaruh hati pada sang pesonfikasi dari negara United Kingdom, dan hal ini adalah salah satu alasan dirinya melakukan Revolusion War agar ia bisa berada sejajar dengan Arthur.

Setelah 13 jam bergelut dengan kertas – kertasnya akhirnya Alfred berhasil menyelesaikan seluruh rencananya, dan memutuskan akan memulai rencananya esok hari.

* * *

><p><strong>Rencana Untuk Mendapatkan Mu © Shitsuka<strong>

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Love Story © Taylor Swift**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : UsUk**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Human Name, Lebih mirip drabble dibanding fict, Typo bertebaran dimana – mana, Shounen – ai / BL / Slash but not Yaoi, OOC-sangat **

**Selamat membaca Fict pertama Shitsu di fandom ini ^^**

**If Don't like, please Don't read.**

**Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Hari 1**

**Rencana 1 : Mengabaikan Arthur seharian**

**Tujuan : Agar Arthur merasa kesepian karena tidak ditanggapi olehku sang HERO ini. **

Seperti biasa, hari ini Alfred masuk ke ruang pertemuan dengan tangan yang memegang sekantung penuh _hamburger_. Arthur yang melihat kedatangan Alfred pun mulai mengejeknya.

"Lagi – lagi kau membawa makanan sampah itu, _git_!" ejek Arthur. Karena tidak mendapat balasan Arthur pun kebingungan.

'Eh? Tumben sekali dia tidak membalas ejekanku, biasanya kalau sudah menyangkut _junk food _favorit nya itu ia akan langsung mengejek ku balik, _git_?' batin Arthur.

"Hei? Kau baik – baik saja Alfred?" tanya Arthur sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

'Celaka! Kalau Arthur terus berjalan kearahku ia pasti akan memegang dahiku dan saat itu juga wajah ku akan memerah! Bagaimana ini?' batin Alfred. Alfred panik sehingga ia lupa akan rencananya yang pertama yaitu mengabaikan Arthur seharian. Alfred berteriak kencang hingga membuat Arthur terdiam memandanginya bingung.

"Berhenti! Jangan dekati aku!"

'Gawat rencana pertamaku….' batin Alfred.

Menyadari kebodohannya Alfred segera lari dari ruang pertemuan dan meninggalkan Arthur yang masih terdiam dan memandangi dirinya dengan bingung.

Sesampainya ditoilet, Alfred langsung masuk ke salah satu bilik dan membanting pintu biliknya. Alfred menghela napas panjang. Ia menggrutu pelan tentang rencana pertamanya yang gagal.

"Huh.. rencana pertama gagal! Saatnya melangsungkan rencana kedua besok!" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

**Hasil : GAGAL **

**.**

**.**

**Hari 2**

**Rencana 2 : Memberikan seikat bunga mawar kepada Arthur**

**Tujuan : Agar Arthur menganggapku sebagai HERO yang romantis!**

Kini Alfred berdiri tepat di depan rumah Arthur dengan seikat bunga mawar merah. Alfred memegang bunga mawar itu dengan tangan kanan yang gemetar karena gugup, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengetuk pintu.

'Tok.. Tok…'

"Siapa sih sore – sore seperti ini bertamu mengganggu acara minum teh ku saja?" gerutu seserong dari dalam yang tentu saja itu Arthur.

'Kriet..' pintu pun terbuka dan sebuah kepala pun menyembul dari dalam.

"Ada apa kau datang sore – sore seperti ini, _ git_?" tanya Arthur dengan nada kesal.

"Umm.. anu aku ingin memberikan…" ucap Alfred terbata – bata. Wajahnya memerah hebat, Alfred benar – benar gugup. Arthur yang melihat Alfred memerah pun kebingungan sehingga Arthur bertanya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa aku sakit, _git_?"

"Uh.. tidak kok!" jawab Alfred.

"Oh, lalu apa itu yang di tangan mu? Itu seperti seikat bunga?" tanya Arthur.

'Deg.. Deg.. Deg..' jantung Alfred seperti ingin meloncat keluar ketika Arthur menebak seikat bunga yang ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ah ini untukmu!" seru Alfred sambil melempar seikat bunga itu lalu berlari pulang kerumahnya. Sedangkan Arthur hanya terdiam di depan pintu rumahnya dengan wajah memerah antara kesal, malu, dan bingung.

Setelah agak jauh dari rumah Arthur, Alfred berhenti berlari dan ia mulai menjedukan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat karena rencananya gagal lagi.

'Sial! Padahal tadi rencana ku hampir berhasil! Sial.. sial.. sial..!' batin Alfred sambil menjedukan kepalanya ke tembok.

**Hasil :GAGAL**

.

.

**Hari 3**

**Rencana 3 : Memasak untuk Arthur **

**Tujuan : Agar Arthur menjadi tergila – gila padaku sang HERO ini lewat makanan.**

Pagi – pagi sekali Alfred membangunkan Matthew dari tidurnya untuk membantunya mengacak – acak dapur. Awalnya Matthew menolak karena ia masih mengantuk, tapi karena tak tahan lagi dengan suara Alfred yang cemprengnya ngalahin toak akhirnya Matthew setuju.

Dalam waktu 2 jam akhirnya makanan itu jadi, Alfred dapat membuatnya dengan mudah sedangkan Matthew dapat membersihkan dapur yang di acak – acak Alfred dengan susah. Banyak ceceran minyak dimana – mana, tembok dapur yang dilapisi keramik itu penuh dengan bercak hitam, dan panci yang tadinya sudah berwarna gelap makin gelap saja.

Dengan hati – hati, Alfred memasukan makanan yang telah ia buat tadi di tempat makan yang bergambar bendera negaranya. Setelah selesai memasukannya ia bergegas menuju rumah Arthur.

"Arthur!" seru Alfred di depan rumah Arthur dengan tidak sopannya.

"Berisik, _you git_! Untuk apa kau berteriak – teriak, _git_? Apa kau tak melihat di situ ada bell?" sembur Arthur habis – habisan.

"Ehehehe, maaf Iggy!" balas Alfred.

"Untuk apa lagi kau kemari, _git_? Apa jangan – jangan kau ingin melempariku dengan seikat bunga lagi, eh? Dan jangan panggil aku Iggy karena namaku Arthur Kirkland!" tanya Arthur dengan nada menuduh.

"Umm.. tidak aku hanya ingin memberikan ini," sambil menyodorkan tempat makan yang berisi makanan buatannya tadi. Tapi belum sempat Arthur mengambil tempat makan itu, tempat makan itu telah direbut oleh adik Arthur yang bernama Peter Kirkland. Setelah berhasil mengambil tempat makan itu, Peter membuka tutupnya dan melihat isinya lalu memakannya.

"Wah ini enak~ Apakah Alfred-_nii_ yang membuat ini, _desuyo_?" tanya Peter dengan wajah gembira.

"Um, yeah," jawab Alfred.

"Hebat! Hei, _jerk_ Arthur sebaiknya kau mencontoh masakan Alfred-_nii_, _desuyo_!" seru Peter yang membuat Arthur men_deathglare_ Alfred habis – habisan.

Alfred pun pulang dengan wajah muram, dan ditekuk.

'Cih, gagal lagi! Tapi tidak apa – apa aku masih punya beberapa rencana lagi!' batin Alfred.

**Hasil : GAGAL **

.

.

**Hari 4**

**Rencana 4 : Mengajak Arthur nonton di bioskop**

**Tujuan : Membuat sebuah pengalaman yang menyenangkan bersama Arthur**

"Arthur!" panggil Alfred kepada seseorang yang berjarak beberapa meter didepannya.

"Apa?" balas Arthur.

"Uhk, apa hari ini kau memiliki waktu senggang?" tanya Alfred.

"Memangnya ada apa, _git_?" Arthur bertanya balik.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu nonton." jawab Alfred sedikit memerah.

"Uhk, baiklah, _git_!" balas Arthur dengan wajah yang tak kalah memerahnya dari Alfred.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" seru Alfred sambil menggandeng tangan Arthur.

Sesampainya di bioskop…

"Arthur film apa yang ingin kau tonton?" tanya Alfred.

"Huh? Terserah kau saja, _git_!" jawab Arthur.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu pesan tiket film yang ini, dua ya _miss_," ucap Alfred kepada petugas _ticketing_.

"Baik, _sir_," balas sang petugas.

"Hei Alfred, kau sungguh ingin menonton film ini?" tanya Arthur.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Alfred bertanya balik.

"Inikan film horor," jawab Arthur singkat, jelas dan padat.

"Ap-"

"_Sir_, ini tiket anda silahkan masuk ke _theater_ 3 karena sebentar lagi film akan dimulai," ucap sang petugas sambil menyodorkan dua tiket. Alfred menerima tiket itu dengan wajah yang memucat dan tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Sedangkan Arthur hanya tersenyum mehan tawa melihat Alfred yang berwajah pucat dan gemetaran seperti itu.

Dan sekali lagi rencana yang Alfred jalankan…..

**Hasil : GAGAL **

.

.

**Hari 5 **

**Rencana 5 : Menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Arthur**

**Tujuan : Agar Arthur memuji suaraku yang indah ini, dan akhirnya Arthur menjadi tergila – gila pada suara sang HERO ini.**

Alfred mulai memetik gitarnya perlahan, nada – nada pun mulai mendetang dari gitar dan Alfred pun mulai membuka suaranya.

"We were both young when I first saw you, I closed my eyes and the flask back start I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air. See the light, see the party ball gowns, I see you make your way through the crowd and say hello, little did I know. And you Romeo you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet, _And I was crying on the staircaseBegging you please d__on't go-"_

"_You Git_! Bisakah kau diam? Aku tahu suaramu merdu tapi bisakah kau melihat jam berapa sekarang ini?" seru Arthur dari balkon rumahnya.

"Jam 22.55." jawab Alfred setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Nah? Tahu kah kau bahwa sekarang itu waktunya untuk beristirahat? Sekarang cepat kau pergi dari rumahku beserta gitarmu itu, _git_!" seru Arthur dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Baiklah Arthur," balas Alfred dengan wajah kusut.

'Gagal lagi… mungkin aku memang harus menggunakan rencana yang terakhir,' batin Alfred.

**Hasil : GAGAL **

.

.

**Hari 6**

**Rencana 6 : Menyerah**

**Tujuan : Aku sang HERO ini sungguh menyerah dengan seluruh rencana gila ini.**

Alfred menarik tangan Arthur menjauhi kerumunan nation - nation yang sedang berkumpul di lorong gedung pertemuan, menuju ke taman belakang.

Sesampainnya di taman belakang Arthur berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Alfred.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu sih? Kenapa selama 6 hari ini tingkah mu selalu aneh, _git_?" tanya Arthur. Alfred diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Arthur, tapi mata _sapphire-_nya menatap mata _emerald_ Arthur dengan lekat.

"Jawab aku, Alfred F. Jones!" seru Arthur yang kesabarannya mulai habis.

"Sebenarnya ap-"

"Dengarkan aku Arthur, aku menyerah. Aku menyerah atas seluruh rencana gilaku yang telah kulakukan selama 6 hari ini. Maaf kalau selama beberapa hari ini kau jadi terganggu, sesungguhnya aku hanya ingin memiliki hati mu Arthur Kirkland." jelas Alfred.

"Kau bodoh, Alfred! Sebenarnya kau kan tidak perlu melakukan semua rencana gila ini!" seru Arthur dengan wajah memerah.

"Hoo, begitu. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Arthur?" goda Alfred.

"Ah, itu, kenapa kau tidak katakan secara langsung? Ah sudah lupakan! Sekarang apa lagi yang ingin kau katakana, _git_?" balas Arthur dengan wajah memerah.

"Huh?" gumam Alfred.

"Ap-" sebelum Arthur menyelesaikan kata – katanya mulutnya telah di kunci oleh mulut Alfred. Mereka berciuman sebentar, lalu perlahan – lahan Alfred melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Arthur.

"_Will__ you be my gir-err boy friend?_" tanya Alfred.

"Ukh, kau sudah tau jawabannya, _git_!" balas Arthur.

"Hei itu bukan jawaban Iggy!"

"Huh,_ I w-will_!" ucap Arthur dengan wajah yang benar – benar memerah layaknya tomat yang baru matang.

**Hasil : BERHASIL MENYERAH ATAS RENCANA GILA INI DAN BERHASIL KARENA TELAH MENDAPATKAN HATI ARTHUR KIRKLAND~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

><p><em>Pojokan Author :<em>

Gah.. maafkan Shitsu karena disini Arthur dan Alfred OOC-sangat~

Shitsu juga minta maaf karena mungkin cerita ini kurang jelas (baca : sangat amat tidak jelas).

Terimakasih karena telah membaca dan mungkin meriview fict ini~

* * *

><p>Mind To :<p>

R

E

V

I

E

W

^.^


End file.
